The present application is related, generally and in various embodiments, to a ground rod cap. In the telecommunication and other industries, a ground rod is often used to establish a reference voltage and to protect various devices from damage due to lightning or static electricity. In many instances, the ground rod is driven into the earth until only a relatively small length of the ground rod remains above the earth. A ground rod clamp is then connected to the portion of the rod that remains above the earth. Finally, a ground wire connected to a device and/or system is connected to the ground rod clamp, thereby electrically connecting the ground rod to the device and/or system.
Such ground rods can be found at a significant number of residences. When an object falls onto a ground rod, the ground rod is very unforgiving and the object may be damaged. Also, exposure to the elements often causes the portion of the rod that remains above the earth to rust and turn brown, thereby making the rod more difficult to see.